The Transformers: Megatron Origin 2
}} Marcelo Matere |inker= |letterer=Chris Mowry and Robbie Robbins |colorist=Josh Perez |cover artist=Alex Milne |editor=Chris Ryall |cover date=July 2007 |publication date=July 27, 2007 |pages= |isbn= |series=''The Transformers: Megatron Origin'' |preceded by=''The Transformers: Megatron Origin 1'The Transformers: Megatron Origin 1'' |followed by=''The Transformers: Megatron Origin 3'The Transformers: Megatron Origin 3}} 'The Transformers: Megatron Origin 2' is the second issue of ''The Transformers: Megatron Origin series. It was written by Eric Holmes, with art by Alex Milne and Marcelo Matere. The issue was published on July 27, 2007. Publisher's Summary Part 2 of 4! Before allegiance, rank and function – before war – a civilian will become a warrior, and warrior will become a leader. As a leader he will learn of the most powerful weapon on the planet – a weapon powerful enough to bind legions to his will – a faction named Decepticon. This landmark collection brings the would-be major players of that faction together for the first time in a seminal story for Megatron, the Decepticons and the Great War; also includes a cover gallery by artist Alex Milne and variant cover artist Marcelo Matere. Plot Megatron fights in illegal gladiatorial combat contests in The Forge in the city-state of Kaon. Megatron fights Cy-Kill, and defeats him. At the insistence of the contest's ringmaster, Clench, Megatron kills Cy-Kill although he has flashes of his first kill. Victorious, Megatron basks in the adulation of the crowd. Senator Ratbat dismisses an assistant for concerning him with trivial matters. Meeting with Soundwave, Ratbat begins to put plans in motion to secure personal wealth by stretching out labor disputes, manipulating energon shortages, and experimental technologies. Coming across reports of the illegal gladiatorial combat, Senator Ratbat becomes very interested. Megatron continues to rise through the ranks of the gladiatorial circuit, winning fight after fight. Soon, he is fighting alongside Clench. Sensing an opportunity, Megatron kills Clench and takes control of the entire operation. In Security Services HQ, Prowl briefs his forces on the gladiator contests and the illegal distribution of vid-disks throughout the population. Sentinel Prime arrives and outlines his plan to take down the operation, promising that Megatron will hang. Panorama 3, consisting on Bumper and Fastback, stake out a possible location for the fights. They discover that the arena are not shipped to new locations but are built using on-site materials, including Empties. They observe Soundwave and Megatron conducting an arms deal, but are ambushed by Soundwave's associates — Buzzsaw, Laserbeak, and Ravage. Taken before Megatron, his kills Fastback in front of Bumper to coerce the Autobot into providing information. Soundwave uses Laserbeak to read Bumper's mind, determining that he has no useful information. Megatron subsequently kills Bumper. Appearances |locations= *Cybertron **Kaon ***The Forge |organizations= *Miner *Panorama 3 *Senate *Senator |species= *Cybertronian |vehicles= *Shuttle |technology= *Vid-disk |miscellanea= *Energon *Solar cycle *'Til All Are One }} Cover gallery Meg Origin 02 Cov.jpg|Cover A. Art by Alex Milne Meg Origin 02 Cov B.jpg|Cover B. Art by Marcelo Matere Meg Origin 02 Cov RI.jpg|Retailer Incentive Cover. Art by Alex Milne External links * Notes and references Category:The Transformers: Megatron Origin issues